


Today.

by MakaMurai



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: Today I tried to fix the world.





	Today.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some words my heart wants to be heard.

Today I tried to fix the world. Today I tried to straight the dreams that were left behind at some point of the path I’ve walked, deformed by guilt of haven’t come true. Today I tried to pick up the pieces of the reason that makes me human, with my bare hands. 

Today I tried to scream. Today I tried to whisper at your eyes a distress call, to save me of the only person hurting me. Myself. 

Today I tried to ask without straight answers. Today I tried to reach to you, take your hand to feel it close, hear the slow heartbeat, the ones that aren’t with me anymore, the ones that make my heart go steady, to not hurt anymore. 

Today I tried to get the tears back. Today I tried to smile with my eyes. Today I did not succeed. 

Today I tried to fix my world. Today I did not succeed. 

(Maybe tomorrow I will try again).


End file.
